puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashmaker
Ashmaker is a pirate on Midnight and Viridian. He occasionally hops to Ice for the tournaments. Humble Beginnings Ashmaker washed up on on the Viridian Ocean in late October 2005. He immediately started checking out the puzzles and finding ones he liked. In early November he was jobbing when he found a pirate named Shateon. Shateon offered to make him a fleet officer and pay for the badge. Ashmaker was overwhelmed by this offer and they grew to become best of friends. By December Ashmaker was senior officer of Shateon's crew and prince of Shate's flag. He majorly contributed to the rise of -Darkness Will Rise-. Big Things Ashmaker was on top of the world until an unexpected tragedy came across, Shateons computer had crashed and he had just locked all his ships because of ransacking. With just one useful sloop in the crew it was on a downward spiral as many people left the crew for Widowmakerr's fast growing crew. Ashmaker was one of the last to stay but eventually he was forced to leave and joined Yark's crew. Yark immediately promoted Ashmaker to senior officer and eventually prince. Yark was a friendly guy. Rich in real life and thus rich ingame. He introduced a new side of the game to Ashmaker, Tarting. Constantly hanging around with Yark Ashmaker became a name seen by big people in the game. They ran decisions by each other constantly. One day after a bad decision Yark was suspended (not for the first time) and lost a bit of fortune when he had to give a bit of the trade back to the original owner. Yark and Ashmaker pillaged and puzzled together. Just a week after opening a stall Yark was banned from the game and wasn't let back on. Ashmaker started a new habit while hanging out with Yark, buying doubloons. With bought doubloons Ashmaker purchased a stall and started a crew. They both flopped eventually. With Yark gone many of Ashmaker's friends quit. He semi-retired too eventually. Runescape became the biggest thing for him over the next few months but he got bored after a while and turned back to Puzzle Pirates. He found Shateon playing (sometimes) again and the old flag left for him and his crew pretty dead. New Goals Ashmaker became more involved with carousing puzzles, pillaging only to fund poker. He had big jackpots but eventually his luck ran out and poker was only good for giving away PoE. He started pillaging again but not often and was usually found docktarting or playing Parlor games. He eventually subscribed and starting playing on Midnight. He was forced to pillage to start up on Midnight and got quite good at his old favourite puzzle, bilging and became worried about his standing. He also found he had an aptitude for drinking and became quite good at that too. He raised his bilging and drinking and earned money (from pillaging) for a horn. He also found himself good at Treasure Drop. Ashmaker only ever wagers in poker. Present Days Nowadays Ashmaker can be found in the inn playing carousing puzzles or pillaging, practising bilging and carpentry. Ashmaker hopes to be able to get incredible carpentry and also wants to host an event. He is currently attempting to create good events while puzzling.